gotfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lord Pakkor
'Lord Pakkor '- dziesiąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu z serii Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Postacie * Kentar Feltonn * Samuel Feltonn * Angin Feltonn * Anvler Flame * Willam Stark * Mychel Snow * David Karstark * Daron Taurin * Grindor Taurin * Antella Feltonn Fabuła Pakkor X Rozpoczęła się noc, ale w Pakkor nie było wcale ciemno. Wszędzie były zapalone pochodnie, a łucznicy powoli zajmowali pozycje na murku. Kentar Feltonn razem wszedł na mur ze swoimi dwoma synami, po czym widząc, że ich wróg już nadciąga rozpoczął przemowę: - Dzisiaj jest dla nas wszystkich bardzo ważna noc. Nasi przeciwnicy już tutaj idą! Jednak dzisiaj nie jest noc kiedy umrzemy. Nastanie nowy dzień, a my będziemy trwać, gdy nasi wrogowie będą leżeli martwi u stóp tego muru! Żołnierze u dołu krzyknęli na wiwat. Po tym wszystkim do lorda podszedł Anvler Flame i powiedział do Kentara: - Kobiety i dzieci zostały ukryte. Jakie będzie nasze zadanie? - Póki, co czekajcie na rozkazy. - Tak jest - odrzekł Berserk, po czym odszedł do swych towarzyszy. Siły Starków i Taurinów maszerowały w tym czasie na Pakkor. Na przodzie jechał konno Willam Stark razem ze swoim bękartem i chorążymi, w których można było wypatrzyć Davida Karstarka, brata Rickona, a ich wojownicy szli pieszo z tyłu. Daron Taurin z młodszym synem dosiadali kozłów i razem z innymi jeźdźcami byli gdzieś z boku. Po chwili zatrzymali się na wzgórzu, a piechota razem z dowódcami Starków ruszyła dalej. Kilku z nich pchało taran, który miał posłużyć do otworzenia bramy. Kiedy znaleźli się w wystarczającej odległości od muru lord Pakkor wydał pierwszy rozkaz skierowany do swoich łuczników: - Łucznicy podpalić strzały, po czym naciągnąć i strzelać! Ci pospiesznie wykonali rozkaz, a ich oponenci zaczęli biec. Łucznicy z drugiej strony również naciągnęli strzały, po czym skierowali je w tych, którzy stali na murze. Po chwili w powietrzu pojawił się ogrom strzał, a wiele z nich wleciało tam, gdzie miało trafić. Bardziej ucierpieli jednak odsłonięci żołnierze Starków i Taurinów, ale wojownicy Feltonnów czekający na rozkazy u dołu również zostali postrzeleni. Wielkie pustoszenie dokonywali słynni stalowi Łucznicy z Rhovanionu. Łucznicy z jednej, jak i z drugiej strony strzelali w swojego przeciwnika i co rusz w powietrzu latały strzały. Wojownicy z Północy i Rhovanionu pobiegli pod mur z drabinami. Wciąż padały w nich strzały, ale mieli tarcze i tylko niektórych z nich one dosięgnęły. Kiedy dobiegli Feltonni rzucili w nich płonące beczki. Prawie wszystkie drabiny zostały zrzucone spowrotem na dół. Taran był na początku mostu do bramy, ale i tam nie było łatwo. Strzały docierały i tam, a ogień palił się wszędzie. Żołnierze będący tam trzymali tarcze i z trudem pchali taran pod górkę. Członkowie armii Feltonnów weszli na mur i spychali tych, którzy próbowali wyjść lub ich zabijali. Ci, którzy wchodzili po drabinie bardzo szybko spadali na dół. Nie było tam szans, by dostać się na górę. Taran był w połowie mostu, a pchający go zbrojni zmieniali się dosyć często z powodu lecących w nich strzał. Ostatecznie mimo wielu przeszkód udało się go dopchać do końca. Wkrótce brama została rozbita. Za nią stali jednak przygotowani żołnierze Feltonnów razem z Żelaznymi Berserkami, czyli najlepszymi i najsilniejszymi z nich. Obie strony ruszyły na siebie, a wśród atakujących znalazł się David Karstark. Wojownicy jednak opuścili most, a widząc, że ich wróg ucieka armia z Pakkor ruszyła na oponenta. - Brama została otwarta! Do boju! - krzyknął Daron Taurin do reszty jeźdźców, po czym ruszyli w stronę bramy. Po krótkim czasie staranowali swoich wrogów, a żołnierzom Starków udało się zeskoczyć z mostu na czas. Ogromny sznur kozłów poruszał się coraz szybciej przez bramę, a ich oponent nie zdążył nawet zobaczyć, co takiego się wydarzyło. Po chwili wojownicy Starków ponownie weszli na most i zaczęli biec przez niego biec. Niestety jeźdźcom kozłów nie było tam tak łatwo. Musieli poradzić sobie tam z Żelaznymi Berserkami i innymi zbrojnymi. Daron Taurin wraz z młodszym synem utracili swoje kozły i musieli walczyć już mieczami. Szare Płaszcze radziły sobie jednak z tutejszymi przeciwnikami i wciąż kładli na ziemię jednego po drugim. W środku znaleźli się już Starkowie. Anvler Flame po pokonaniu kilku Szarych Płaszczy ruszył w stronę piechurów. Zabił dwóch, gdy napotkał przeszkodę. Jeden z żołnierzy zrobił unik i uciekł od ciosu młota. Berserk zamachnął się do tyłu, ale i tym razem unik był udany. Był to David Karstark. Po chwili wyjął dwa miecze jednoręczne i rozpoczął pojedynek z Berserkiem. Ten wykorzystał swoją siłę i kopnął Karstarka wiedząc, że z tak szybkim przeciwnikiem nie ma szans. David upadł na ziemię. Już chciał zamachnąć się mieczem z prawej dłoni, ale Anvler Flame zmiażdżył jego dłoń młotem, a z lewej ręki zabrał mu miecz, po czym kopnął go w twarz i zamachnął się w nią młotem. Głowa lorda Karhold została zniszczona na miazgę. Berserk widząc, że wyraźnie przegrywają bitwę przy bramie chciał ruszyć na swoich oponentów z tyłu, gdy poczuł nagle ukłucie w brzuchu. Obrócił się i zobaczył twarz Mychel'a Snow'a. Nie patrzył jednak za długo, bo ten obciął mu głowę. Żołnierze Starków i Taurinów przedarły się w okolicę muru, a Kentar Feltonn razem ze swoimi synami zeszli na dół, aby dopomóc swoim wojownikom. Zbrojni z Silianu weszli na mur, po czym zabili łuczników, którzy sprawiali im wcześniej tak wielkie problemy. Bitwa trwała tam przez długi czas, a armie były w tym momencie w takiej samej sytuacji. Nie zostało im nic innego, jak pokonanie wroga w walce na miecze. Nie było już żadnej innej alternatywy. Jednak to atakujący przejął szalę zwycięstwa. Wojownicy Feltonnów byli rozproszeni, a było ich coraz mniej. Kentar Feltonn widząc, że tutaj nie mają szans wydał rozkaz swojemu młodszemu synowi: - Anginie zabierz ze sobą około dwudziestu ludzi i wyrusz do schronu, w którym schowane są kobiety i dzieci. Nie pozwól im, aby się tam dostali. W razie konieczności wyewakuuj je tunelem. Rozumiesz?! - Rozumiem. Angin Feltonn pospiesznie zebrał żołnierzy i wyruszył z nimi do schronu. Bitwa natomiast wciąż trwała, a wojownicy Starków i Taurinów powoli posuwali się coraz bardziej na przód. Szare Płaszcze miażdżyły kolejnych przeciwników. Zaczął się wschód słońca po nocy walki. W tym czasie Angin właśnie dotarł do schronu. Kobiety będące w środku otworzyły mu i innym przejście, a oni weszli do środka. Antella widząc, że przybyło do nich wsparcie zlękła się, po czym zapytała swojego syna: - Dlaczego tutaj przyszliście? - Mamy tu z wami zostać dopóki bitwa się nie skończy i nie wygramy. Natomiast jeśli przegramy mamy się ewakuować tajnym przejściem. -Nie na mojej warcie - odezwał się głos Grindora Taurina stojącego ze swoimi wojownikami za żołnierzami Feltonnów. Po chwili wszyscy się na siebie rzucili. Jednak Taurini mieli większą liczebność i szybko uparli się ze swoim oponentem. Został, tylko jeden. Angin Feltonn niepewnie trzymał miecz w rękach widząc natłok przeciwnika. Grindor zostawił go sobie. Wykonał kilka ataków, po czym zdołał zabrać broń Anginowi. Ten obrócił się do kobiet i starców. W tym czasie drugi syn Darona Taurina wbił mu swój miecz w jego plecy. Ten upadł na ziemię martwy. Bitwa na placu powoli zdawała się kończyć. Lord Pakkor krzyknął do swoich ludzi: - Odwrót do sali tronowej! - Nie jesteśmy tchórzami - powiedział do niego jego pierworodny syn. - Nie mamy już wyboru. - W takim razie nie zamierzam tutaj umrzeć - odpowiedział mu ten, po czym razem z tymi, którzy go poparli ruszył do stajni. Wszyscy zdziesiątkowani natłokiem przeciwnika pobiegli w stronę siedziby swojego lorda. Wielu z nich zginęło w tym czasie, ale ostatecznie dobiegło ich około stu. Reszta żołnierzy została na zewnątrz, a Kentar Feltonn bez wyrzutów sumienia zamknął przed nimi wrota. Ci zostali wybici przed bramą do sali tronowej. Wojownicy ze środka zrobili barykadę. Starkowie przyprowadzili taran, po czym zaczęli łamać bramę. Po chwili wsypali się do środka. Walczyli z resztkami sił Feltonnów, którzy wiedzieli już, że nie mają szans na przełamanie szal zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Daron Taurin po pokonaniu kilku oponentów ujrzawszy Kentara Feltonna w pobliżu tronu popatrzył się na niego, po czym ruszył z mieczem w jego kierunku. Lordowie rozpoczęli pojedynek. Każdy z nich blokował atak, po czym próbował atakować. Obydwaj wykonali, tylko po jednym prawdziwym ataku, który potrafiłby zagrozić przeciwnikowi. W końcu lord Pakkor zamachnął się tak, że zrobił małą ranę obok kolana swojego wroga. Daron Taurin słabnął z każdą sekundą, co zauważył Kentar Feltonn. Jego oponent upadł na ziemię, po czym ten zaatakował go swoim mieczem chcąc wykonać ostatni ruch. Jednak lord Silianu skontrował atak i zaczęli pchać broń w swoje strony. W końcu Feltonn ustąpił i lekko odstąpił do tyłu. Taurin w tym czasie wstał i rozpoczęli kolejną falę. Odzyskawszy siły zaatakował tym razem osłabionego lorda Pakkor. Kiedy przeciwnik zechciał się na niego zamachnąć Daron Taurin złapał jego prawą rękę, w której trzymał miecz, po czym trzymając ją wbił swoją broń w serce oponenta. Odwrócił się do swoich wojowników stojąc przed tronem. Resztka żołnierzy Feltonnów została pokonana. Willam Stark podszedł do niego, po czym powiedział: - Kilku z nich uciekło, ale twoi ludzie wysłali za nimi pościg. Z uciekinierami widziano Samuela Feltonna. - Dobrze… - To już koniec. Wygraliśmy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Generał.uriel.pl Kategoria:Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia